1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lift assembly for lifting machinery components and it relates more particularly to a lift assembly capable of flexible movement for reaching into enclosed or constricted spaces to enable and facilitate access to and maintenance, repair, removal or installation of machinery components therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction of heavy equipment such as railroad locomotives, for example, is such that many components are installed in confined spaces. Specifically in a locomotive, water pumps, oil pumps, turbo aftercoolers, turbo air ducts, starters and many other components are housed within the body of the locomotive making it awkward and difficult to remove them for maintenance and to reinstall them. These components are typically very heavy and cumbersome and their maintenance, repair, removal and/or replacement normally has been performed manually by hand heretofore. This manual method of operation has presented serious injury risks for the individual mechanics or repairmen servicing the device and has often required multiple personnel to remove or reinstall heavy components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lift mechanism which is capable of reaching into close, confined or constricted work spaces to assist the mechanic or repairman in the removal or replacement of heavy machinery components and to enable manpower reduction in performing such activities.